


XOXO

by jennuine



Category: Gossip Girl, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennuine/pseuds/jennuine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a society princess on the Upper East Side. So is Bruce. Their lives are documented by an unknown entity who only identifies herself as Gossip Girl.</p><p>(Pairings are subject to change, much like the show.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this is what my brain comes up with. But yes, an Avengers-Gossip Girl crossover. Pairings are subject to change, much like the show. Any questions about why I cast whom I did in their respective roles, feel free to ask! Hope you enjoy :)

_*_

_Good morning, Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here._  
 _Have I got a doozy for you today! Word on the street is that the ever elusive B is back in town. He was spotted in Grand Central Station looking a little worse for wear - guess all those late night ragers and orgies do take their toll on you after all. So we all know what he’s been doing, but where has he been and why is he back? Well, you’ll all know when I do. You know you love me!_  
 _XOXO, Gossip Girl_  
  
*  
  
“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Tony said, staring at his phone. “Pepper - tell me I’m hallucinating this!”  
  
Pepper read the latest Gossip Girl blast on the phone Tony was shoving at her face. “What exactly are you hallucinating, Mister Tony?”  
  
Tony made an impatient noise. “This says Bruce is back in town! Or well, implies it very strongly, but Gossip Girl only ever implies things, which is smart of her or I would have sued her for slander about 27 times now.”  
  
“If I may correct you, sir, you would only have won 23 of those cases, 4 of them were actually true,” Jarvis pointed out blandly. Pepper failed to hide a smirk, but kept her mouth shut. Sometimes Tony wasn’t sure why he had bothered with an AI that wasn’t on his side, and said so. “I am on your side sir, preventing you from taking on lawsuits that you would inevitably lose.”  
  
“That’s it, you’re fired,” Tony said. “I’m going to build a new AI, one that doesn’t give me so much lip, and one that will explain to me _why Gossip Girl is saying that Bruce is back in town_.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter, Mister Tony,” Pepper told him. “You’re already late for the dinner, Thor’s been waiting downstairs for you for half an hour now.”  
  
Tony jumped. “Oh shit, is he here? How do I look? How’s my hair - _where’s my tie_?”  
  
“You look great as always, your hair is impeccable and you are already wearing your tie. Now _go_.”  
  
Tony rushed down the stairs, beaming as he spotted his boyfriend lounging in the sitting room, watching something on TV. He leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “Hey gorgeous! Sorry I kept you waiting.”  
  
Thor stood up, a wide smile on his handsome face. “It was worth the wait. You look amazing. Should we go?”  
  
Happy was waiting with their limo outside, and Thor helped Tony into the car. During the ride over, Tony kept fidgeting until Thor sighed and grasped his hand.  
  
“Tony, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing!” Thor gave him a look, and he relented. “Ok, fine. Gossip Girl said Bruce is back in town.”  
  
Thor blinked. “And this is bad because...?”  
  
“It’s not bad. Just - he didn’t tell me. Like how he didn’t tell me when he left. I don’t even know if I should call him, or wait for him to call _me_ , or - we were supposed to be best friends, why don’t I know about these literally life-changing events? I mean, moving out of the city for over a year is pretty life-changing, right?”  
  
“Calm down, Tony. I’m sure Bruce has a good reason. And I’m sure we’ll see him at school tomorrow, so if you don’t want to call him now, you can talk to him then. Okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tony exhaled. “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry I freaked out. Thanks. You are officially the best boyfriend ever.”  
  
Thor laughed and kissed him lightly. “And I wasn’t before?”  
  
*  
  
“Steve, have you seen the latest Gossip Girl news?”  
  
“No.” Steve tried to act nonchalant, focusing on drawing a straight line. “You know I don’t read that junk.”  
  
“Oh, so it _wasn’t_ your laptop that I just read it on?” Clint asked slyly.  
  
Steve blushed, keeping his head down. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
Clint dropped into the chair next to him and propped his chin onto Steve’s shoulder. “C’mon, I know you read it. Aren’t you stoked? _Bruce Banner_ is back!”  
  
“And this affects my life how?” Steve stared resolutely at his sketch, although he wasn’t sure what he was drawing anymore.  
  
“Um, because you’ve been in love with the guy for like, two years now?” Clint poked him. “Don’t bother denying it, we both know it’s true.”  
  
“Well, it’s not like he even knows I’m alive, so why does it matter?” Steve said, hating how petulant he sounded.  
  
“Because now you’ve finally had your growth spurt and your gym time has paid off?” Clint said. “Besides, now you also might have an in.”  
  
His tone was proud and happy, and Steve finally lifted his head to look at his younger brother, who was grinning from ear to ear. Steve smiled at the sight. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“Okay, so you know how Tony Stark always throws these _amazing_ charity balls?” Clint was practically bouncing. “Well, the latest one is for the sports division, and I heard they needed a rep from the archery team, so I volunteered, and now _Tony Stark_ actually knows my name!”  
  
Steve laughed. “And that’s great news?”  
  
Clint gave him a look. “Look, I know you’re all _I-hate-the-Upper-East-Side_ , for god knows whatever reason, but I just started at Shield, and I really like it and I would actually like to make some friends, ok? And being on Tony Stark’s radar is like getting the golden ticket.”  
  
“Ok, just...be careful. And remember popularity isnt everything, Clint.”  
  
“Ugh, you’re such a downer. Anyway, come on, it’s dinnertime, Dad made chili.”  
  
Sure enough, the smell of spices filled the loft when they walked out of Steve’s room, and Phil was setting the pot down on the table. “Hey son, how’s your day been?”  
  
“Pretty normal,” Steve shrugged.  
  
“Clint was telling me that Bruce Banner is back?” Phil kept his voice casual, but Steve could hear the hidden interest.  
  
“You two are terrible gossips,” he sighed. “And I was telling Clint that it doesn’t matter, Bruce doesn’t even know my name.”  
  
“Well, things change,” Phil said philosophically. “Just keep your grades up, whatever happens. Both of you. Especially since one of you is determined to be a society princess.”  
  
Clint threw a perfectly aimed tortilla chip at their father, who caught it without looking and ate it.  
  
*  
  
Dinner was a disaster.  
  
First, Howard had been annoyed by Tony’s lateness and had spent five minutes lecturing him about how important this dinner was - as if Tony wasn’t the one who had spent the past three weeks organizing the damn thing.  
  
Second, even though Tony _loved_ science, and it was the one thing that he and his dad had in common, he _hated_ schmoozing with all the rich old fogeys. They were just all so...old. And he could tell none of them really even understood what Stark Industries was doing. Really, if he wanted to hang out with dumb rich kids he would just spend more time at school; at least there was more eye candy. Thank god Thor stuck by his side, even when Tony could tell he just wanted to get stoned.  
  
Last but definitely not least, it turned out that Bruce _was_ back in town. As Tony learnt by Bruce showing up at the dinner and completely winning over all the aforementioned rich old fogeys. He didn’t even have to try, the bastard.  
  
“Ok, I really want to leave,” Tony said, tightening his grip on Thor’s arm. “Like, _now_.”  
  
Thor glanced at him. “Don’t you want to say hi - _okay_ , that’s starting to hurt - right, let’s go. I’ll get the car.”  
  
“Thanks. Best boyfriend ever. I’ll just tell Dad we’re going.” Tony kissed him and wandered off to find his father.  
  
Who was talking to Bruce. Of course. He was just about to turn away when his name was called.  
  
“Tony! Come here. Look who it is, isn’t it nice of Bruce to have dropped by?” Howard smiled at Bruce, patting him on the shoulder. “Tony didn’t tell me you were back in town or I would have given you a proper invitation.”  
  
“That’s because Tony didn’t know,” Tony grit out through his teeth. “I just came to say Thor and I are leaving, Dad. See you.”  
  
“Tony.” This time it was Bruce, who gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I meant to tell you I was coming back, it’s just -”  
  
“You were too busy for your best friend? Funny, that’s what’s happening now. I’ll see you.” Tony turned and walked away, resolutely ignoring Bruce calling his name again.  
  
He found Thor outside and they got into the car headed home. Thor seemed to pick up on Tony’s mood and didnt say much, just held his hand, a warm and reassuring presence. He walked with Tony up to the penthouse, and kissed him goodnight.  
  
“I’ll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep, I love you.”  
  
“Wait.” Tony stopped him with a hand on his arm, pulling him closer so they could kiss again. “Do you - do you wanna stay?”  
  
Tony flushed as Thor looked at him carefully. “Are you -?”  
  
“Yeah,” Tony swallowed hard. “I’m sure. Don’t you want to?”  
  
“I - yeah, of course I do, Tony.” Thor suddenly looked anxious. “But there’s something I need to tell you first.”

*


End file.
